gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Faith, Trust and Pixiedust
Faith, Trust and Pixiedust is the seventh episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on April 13th 2012. It is considered the first 'Tribute' episode of the series, using all songs from Disney films. Things have returned to normal at St. Cecilias Academy, while significent changes have taken place for some. Courtney has lost her popularity and lashes out at new 'it girl' Violette. Patch sets a 'Disney' assignment in Glee club, to the delight of June, and the rest of the club embrace their childhood. Roommates Spider & Charlie bond while Courtney continues to fall apart. Patch & Waverly finally rekindle their romance, and the club regroups ready for Sectionals. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... The dorm room's were switched up to avoid violence among the students. June and Rose got slushied, making JR really angry. Charlie convinced everyone to fight for their rights in a way that would be more peaceful. Luke tried to get Rose to like him but she said no. He then dedicated a song to her making her change her mind. The Glee Club started a pro-LGBT alliance to fight against the anti-gay group S.L.U.S.H., making Juli, Libby and Babydoll really mad. The Glee Club and even Sister Shadonda tried singing to convince everyone to become friends again, but noe of this worked. Violette then decided to take all her clothes off to get everyone's attention. Yikes! she then outed Courtney, turning the tables on her and her groups' little plan. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' After the events that transpired a while back, majority of the students had trouble recovering. Although things were seemingly back to normal for most, significant changes took place for some. The recent occurrence in the Courtyard had skyrocketed others to the top, fizzling others stars in the process. “''I can honestly say that I can never recall what it was like being a nobody. For as long as I can remember, I was always the girl on top...no pun intended. I ruled this school with an iron fist. People moved aside whenever I'd pass by. They all looked up to me...wanted to be me. But now, where am I? The bottom of the pyramid, the lowest of the low. I've lost everything.”'' ''thought Courtney to herself as she stood in a corner, looking on as people walked passed her, not even batting an eyelash. “''Ah, there she is now. That good for nothing French whore. She did this to me. God, look at her! I'm clearly prettier than her but now everyone is at her feet. She never really could compete with me.” she hissed. It was the green-eyed monster writhing within her. Just then, there was a tap on her shoulder. “There you are, Courtney!” said Libby. “Courtney? What ever happened to Babydoll?” she answered, her right eyebrow raised. “It was more of a title than a name, I guess. Without the status, your just plain old Courtney.” replied Libby with a smile. “Thanks...I think.” answered Courtney, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, I just wanted to show you that stupid 'Hot Girl On Campus' blog.” said Libby, whipping out her phone. “What about it? I used to check it out everyday just to make sure I was still on top.” said Courtney, growing increasingly impatient. “But no need for that now, is there?” she added sarcastically. “You'll be glad to know that after all the stuff that went down, you're still in the top ten. Eighth to be exact.” answered Libby, clicking on the link. “And who, pray tell, is at number one?” sneered Courtney. “You sure you wanna know?” answered a nervous Libby who pretended to fiddle with other things on her phone. “Just suppress the digital activity and tell me who it is!” she snapped. Libby hurriedly clicked on the link to number one girl on campus, soon revealing Courtney's biggest fear. Courtney's eyes widened at the sight of the girl who had recently replaced her. She grabbed Libby's phone in a fit of rage, tossing it across the hall as it landed with a thunk on the back of Violette's head. “My iPhone 4S!” shouted Libby. “Sacrebleu!” yelled Vi as she rubbed her head, dropping her books from the pain. In a matter of seconds, Courtney came charging towards the girl, pushing her against the lockers. “You did this to me! You ruined everything!” screamed Courtney. “What's your problem?!” yelled Vi, pushing Courtney back. Courtney came running again, this time planting a slap on Violette's cheek. “What's my problem?! You're asking me what my problem is?! You're my freakin' problem, you stupid bimbo!” screamed Courtney, attacking Vi once more with some slaps. Violette then punched her in the gut. “Take that you-you-, how you say, POSER!” screamed Vi. The next few minutes was a blur as the two girls punched, slapped and scratched at each other. Students gathered around them in sheer delight, watching as the two girls went at each others necks. Due to Vi's vastly grown popularity brought upon by her little stunt in the courtyard, student's began to cheer her on. Courtney ran off in embarrassment and shame as Violette stood in a daze, wiping some blood off her lip. Libby stood quietly, watching each scene unfold. “''Maybe it's about time I made a new friend.” she thought to herself, a huge smile on her face. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The remaining nine members of the Glee Club sat in the choir room, all looking pretty much exhausted from the emotional roller coaster that had transpired weeks ago. Mr. Evans soon arrived, marker in hand as he wrote the words “Wishes and Fantasies” on the whiteboard. “Wishes and Fantasies?” asked Charlie. “I think I know what our assignment is this week!” exclaimed a giddy June. “I noticed a sudden drop in morale over the passed few weeks, after all the things that happened in this school.” said Mr. Evans, shaking his head. “Now, we may had lost a few members in the process, but life goes on and we need to get back in the game.” he added. “So what does that have to do with wishes and fantasies?” asked Luke, scratching his head. “You guys have gone through so much since the school year began, clearly losing sight of the things that really matter.” replied Mr. Evans. “You guys, before anything else, are kids, and that's something you all need to hold onto. In a few years, you'll all be out of here, doing your own things, but for now, you all need to enjoy the rest of your childhoods.” he added. “Fingers crossed.” whispered June to herself, her eyes closed. “So for this week, I want you all to go back to when you were younger. Remember what it was when you were all little, hold on to those memories and maybe let go of the things that made you feel like you were forced to grow up to fast.” said Mr. Evans. “ I know I tried growing up to fast years ago. Sure, it was fun, but look at me now. Still legally married to someone I've grown apart from, the woman I love still not talking to me.” he added. Everyone gave each other funny looks. “So guys, with out further ado, this week's assignment...Disney!” he said, with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. “YES!” yelled June, leaping out of her seat. The members of the Glee Club burst into laughter. Mr. Evans just smiled. “And to start us off, why don't we begin with our resident Disney expert, Ms. Junette Harris?” said the teacher. “I thought you'd never ask.” replied June with a smile as she made her way to the piano. She then propped herself up and called for Spider. “It's no secret to everyone in this room that my lifelong dream is to get a chance to play Ariel in The Little Mermaid on Broadway. I'd be a shoe-in! With my bright read hair, young girl spunk, overall infectious happiness and amazing voice, I fit the part like a hand to a glove!” she said, a huge smile on her face. “Naturally, what other song would I choose to sing to you all, but Ariel's defining moment as a young girl, struggling as she longs to be where she truly belongs.” she added, looking up towards the lights. “Go on already, sheesh!” yelled Luke. “Spider, if you will.” she said, motioning for him to begin. Spider then proceeded to tickle the ivories. “'Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.” she said, as she lay on the piano pretending she had a tail. “'''Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?” June sang, pointing around at make-believe objects. “'Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think, sure, she's got everything. I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore.'” she added, whipping out a fork and combing her hair with it.' '“'You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty! But who cares? No big deal. I want more!'” she added, propping herself up to sit once more, a gleaming look on her face. “'I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'. Walking around on those - what do you call 'em? Oh – feet!'” she sang, giggling as she wiggled her toes. “'Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing. Strolling along down a - what's that word again? Street!'” she continued. “'Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free - wish I could be, part of that world.'” she added, pointing up towards a light. “'What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand. That they don't reprimand their daughters. Bright young women sick of swimmin', ready to stand!'” she continued, hopping off the piano. “'And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it - what's the word? Burn?'” sang June, her fist clenched and her head held high. “'When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that world.'” finished June, her face beaming and her eyes aglow. Everyone clapped and cheered as June took her bows. “And that, my friends, is how you do justice to the great Walt Disney.” announced June. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Late that night in a relatively untidy dorm room, lay Spider and Charlie on their respective beds. It was dimly lit, as it usually was by this hour. On a shelf near Spider's bed lay books about art, painting and even tattoo artistry. A blank canvas lay on an easel against the wall. Charlie's side on the other hand, had nothing that would be so much of a clue to his persona. Spider had grown quite weary of Charlie's trouble sleeping and decided to talk to his roommate who he actually barely knew a thing about, although both of them were in Glee Club. “Dude, if you don't mind my asking, what's been bothering you lately?” asked Spider, looking towards Charlie. Charlie just sighed. “I mean, yeah man, we barely talk and stuff...but it's pretty obvious that something's up.” said Spider. Charlie remained silent, staring blankly at the ceiling. Thinking a conversation would be the last thing to happen, Spider then proceeded to go to bed. Just then, Charlie spoke. “Spider, I was wondering...” said Charlie with a whisper. “Yeah man?” answered Spider, turning towards Charlie again. “What's it like, you know...being a dad?” asked Charlie. Spider then sat up, crossed his legs and tied his dreadlocks in a knot. “Well, it's pretty much like being yourself, you know. But you always have to put your kid first whenever making decisions.” stated Spider. “Is that why you left London?” asked Charlie as he sat up. “Well, I guess you could say that. After my ex left me and Antoine for that bloody wanker, I realized London wasn't the right place for us anymore. I wanted my kid to grow up in a proper, stable environment.” answered Spider. Charlie smiled as he grew increasingly interested in Spider's stories of fatherhood. Spider then whipped out a picture from his back pocket. “Here man, you wanna see him?” smiled Spider handing the picture to Charlie. “His name's Antoine, but I like to call him Ant.” added Spider, laughing. “Spider and Ant. Nice.” smiled Charlie. “I bet he's amazing.” he added. “You bet he is! He takes after me, you know?” joked Spider. “What was it like when you first got to hold him?” asked Charlie. Spider's eyes began to tear up. “No words, Charlie. No words. It felt like here in my arms was everything, yet for others it would be nothing you know? I felt like after all the wrong choices I made in life, I finally did something right.” answered Spider. “Thanks man. That's all I needed to hear.” replied Charlie, handing him back his son's picture. The two then lay back down. “Whenever Ant would get hurt or get in trouble, only one song would get him to calm down.” said Spider as he untied his hair, a smirk on his face. “'Come stop your crying it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.'” sang Spider as he lay on his bed. Memories of his son ran through his mind. One such moment being when Ant scraped his knee while playing in the playground. He came running into Spider's arms and asked for his father to hold him tight. “'For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. '“ he continued, looking at the picture of his son which he had brought with him. “'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.” he sang. “'You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all.'” he added, remembering his son once more. The scene now shifts to Charlie who continues to sing the song in the choir room before everyone else. “'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.” sang Charlie. “'You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all.'” he added, as everyone looked on. “'Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know.'” he sang, now picturing Kitty whom he loved dearly. Charlie remembered the moment he had gone with Kitty for one of her ultrasounds as the two of them saw their child. No words could express the emotions that made his heart swell. “'When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know'. We'll show them together." continued Charlie. “'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.” sang Charlie in front of everyone. The scene then shows Spider lying in bed. “'You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all.'” sang Spider as he looked on. “'Oh, you'll be in my heart.'” sang Charlie. “'You'll be here in my heart.'” sang Spider. “'No matter what they say.'” continued Charlie. “'I'll be with you.'” added Spider. “'You'll be here in my heart. I'll be there always...always.'” finished the two in unison. The scene then shifts to the choir room, as Charlie ends his number. Spider looked on with a smile at his new found friend. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ As the new day arose, Courtney stood in front of the mirror in her dorm room's bathroom. Violette had spent the night with Rose and June, hoping to steer clear of Courtney's rampaging path. Evidently on her face was yesterday's make-up, smudged and messy from all the crying she had done the night before. “''What have I done?” she said as she stared at herself intently, lighting a cigarette. She then began to make various faces in the mirror. “''Do I still have it?” she thought again. She then flushed the cigarette down the toilet and began to laugh. “Who am I kidding? I'm a God damn wreck!” she yelled as she smeared the make-up on her face and started pulling at her hair. “This isn't even who I am...heck, I don't even know who I am anymore...” she said as tears began to stream down her face. “''I used to have it all. The perfect family...well the seemingly perfect family. But then came the fights. Then mom ran off with that God damn pool boy.' All my years, I had thought daddy was the bad guy...all those damn years. Turns out that slut I used to call mom wanted nothing to do with us...so I became everything...everything everyone would want in a daughter. But where am I now?''” she thought to herself as she tossed her vanity and make-up necessities aside. She then raised her head and stared at herself in the mirror, her hair wiry and frizzy, make-up smudged and sticky. “'Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me. Every day, it's as if I play a part. Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart.'” sang Courtney as she wiped the left side of her face with her sleeve, revealing her cleaner, more natural look. “'Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?'” she continued, staring at her reflection and comparing both sides of her face. “'I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in. But somehow, I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am.'” Courtney sang, now wiping off the rest of the make-up from her face and tying her hair in a ponytail. “'Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside?'” she continued, gripping the sing as she held her head down. “'There's a heart that must be free to fly; that burns with a need to know the reason why.'” she sang. “'Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show who I am inside?'” continued Courtney, falling to her knees. “'When will my reflection show who I am inside?'”''' she sang as she sat quietly on the bathroom floor, holding herself as she wept. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, Ms. Bloss and Ms. Cole were having their usual morning chat in the teacher's lounge. They sat at their usual table, as they did everyday and talked about the most random of things. Today, Kitty took the liberty to discuss Waverly current situation. “Honey, so what's the deal with you and the singing hunk of man-candy?” asked Kitty, a goofy smirk on her face. “Oh, you mean the snake with a ring on his finger?” answered Ms. Bloss as she rolled her eyes. “Waverly, at least he told you he was still married.” replied Ms. Cole with a smile. “Keywords, STILL MARRIED.” snapped Waverly. “He did say he's trying to fix things, right?” said Ms. Cole. “Besides, at least you were dating a man. I on the other hand...oh, never mind.” she added, cutting herself off. “You on the other hand, have been very secretive lately, Kitty.” answered Ms. Bloss, winking. “Secretive?” she laughed. “Please, Waverly! My life is an open book...and so are my legs.” she added, trying to steer away from the conversation. Ms. Cole stopped just then, as Mr. Evans slowly approached the table. “Hey doll! Sit, sit!” said Kitty, motioning for him to take a seat. “Hey Kitty...Waverly.” he awkwardly replied as he took a seat. “Perfect! I was just leaving.” snapped Ms. Bloss as she began to stand. Mr. Evans grabbed her by the wrist. “Waverly, please. At least hear me out.” he said, the frown on his face quite evident. “One minute. That's all you have.” she replied,tapping her foot as she grew impatient. Mr. Evans just sat speechless. “I thought so.” said Ms. Bloss. Patch then stood and left, Ms. Bloss taking her seat once more. “And what was that all about?” said Kitty, smacking Ms. Bloss' arm. “Ouch!” yelled Ms. Bloss. “Christ, Waverly! A man like that only comes by every so often. You wont have many chances like this, honey. Patch loves you, believe me he does. So if you don't want to grow old alone with your 27 cats then I suggest you go get your man!” stated Ms. Cole. Ms, Bloss sighed heavily. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ JR, Teddy and Billy a top a hill, the heat of the day masked by the tall, brooding tree above them. After the events that had transpired, the three had evidently become closer and would once in awhile hangout. Although the school had slowly learned to accept everyone and everything about them, the kids soon realized that things weren't going to be that simple. There would be places out in the world that would be less accepting of people and their choices. “So I guess things are slowly getting back to normal around here, eh?” said JR as he stood, stretching his arms and yawning. Billy sat on the ground, his arms wrapped around Teddy who sat on his lap. “I've got Spider, you guys have each other and I wouldn't have it any other way.” added JR with a smile. “Well, there is something I still really want, you know.” said Teddy as he stood from his boyfriend's lap. “And what's that?” asked Billy. “It's just so hard, you know? Not being out to my parents.” replied Teddy with a sigh. “Hey, I know how you feel. Heck, I wasn't even out to anyone at school 'til your little stunt.” joked Billy. Teddy rolled his eyes. “It's just that, I look at Spider and he's so happy being out and proud. JR's mom has no problems with him being gay too. Yet my parents always turn a blind eye, acting like they don't even see me when I even so much as hint at the thought.” said Teddy, his heart heavy. Teddy walked around in circles a bit, fiddling with the blades of grass that hit his shoes. “'''I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a great, warm welcome would be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face, and a voice keeps sayin' this is where I'm meant to be.” he sang, staring into the sun with a smile on his face. “'I will find my way, I can go the distance. I'll be there some day, If I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong.'” he continued, running through the grass. “'I am on my way! I can go the distance! I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I will go most anywhere -'” he sang, opened his arms wide, his eyes closed. “'To find where I...belong.'” he finished, opening his eyes, smiling once again. There he stood, right in front of the rest of the members of the Glee Club and Mr. Evans. Claps and cheers filled the choir room. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Much later within the day, Ms. Bloss slowly and cautiously made her way to the auditorium. It was pitch black and rather grim with only the clacking of her footsteps filling the room with so much of a sign of life. “Patch?” echoed Ms. Bloss' voice over and over. “Hello?” she added, her voice ringing through the auditorium. As she turned her back to walk away, she heard a faint yelp. “Waverly?” said the voice which seemed to whisper. “I'm here, up on stage.” he added. “Of course. Where else?” she replied, laughing a bit before heading towards him. After shakily making her way towards the stage, the finally managed to find where Mr. Evans was seated and took a seat beside him. The male teacher sat in silence, his head lowered in sadness. “Waverly, I -” he mustered. Ms. Bloss took his hand and held it tight. “I know you didn't mean to hurt me, Patch.” she said, smiling. “That's the last thing I'd ever want to do. You mean the world to me. I thought you'd know that by now.” he answered, standing up from his seat. He pulled Ms. Bloss up and held her close. “I do. I really do. I was shocked, I admit...but that doesn't matter now. As long as you really are trying to fix things.” replied Ms. Bloss, resting her head on his chest. “I sent her the divorce papers weeks ago. I'm hoping for the best.” answered Mr. Evans. “I promise you, I'll never keep anything from you ever again.” he added, holding her tightly. Just then, they heard some snickering from backstage. “'Percussion.'” said a boy's voice. “'Strings.'” said another. “'Winds.'” said yet another voice. “'Words.'” spoke another. Before the two teachers could so much as react, music began to play and the stage was lit up with red lights. “'There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don’t got a lot to say but there’s something about her. And you don’t know why, but you’re dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl.'” sang Rose as she stepped out from behind the curtains. “'Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It’s possible she wants you, too, there is one way to ask her. It don’t take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl.'” sang JR as he came out from behind the curtains too. “'Sing with me now.'” he added. “'Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my, look at the boy too shy. He ain’t gonna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain’t that sad, ain’t it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl.'” sang everyone in unison as the rest of the kids burst out from behind the curtains. Ms. Bloss giggled at the sight of them doing rather cheesy dance moves. “'Now’s your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better. She don’t say a word, and she won’t say a word until you kiss the girl.'” continued Rose, grabbing Mr. Evans' arm and winding it around Ms. Bloss' waist. “'Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don’t be scared, you got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl.Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don’t stop now, don’t try to hide it how. You wanna kiss the girl.'” sang JR, taking Ms. Bloss' hand this time and wrapping it around Mr. Evans' waist. The rest of the kids ran around the couple, tossing rose petals up high in the air. “'Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play, do what the music say. You wanna kiss the girl.'” sang everyone in unison. “'You’ve got to kiss the girl. Why don’t you kiss the girl? You gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl.'” finished Rose and JR as they all slowly inched away from the two teachers. Mr. Evans smiled and looked Ms. Bloss in the eyes. She smiled back and pressed her lips to his. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day showed a significant change in everyone's emotions and morale. The Glee Club was happier than ever and so was Mr. Evans, having won back the heart of the woman he had so longed for. This brought a smile to the teacher's face, knowing that his kids were now ready for the next challenge that was fast approaching; Sectionals. As he walked through the halls of St. Cecilia's with a spring in his step, June appeared in front of him, pulling him into the auditorium. “June! Is anything wrong?” he answered in dismay. “No! Not at all Mr. Evans!” she exclaimed. He pulled his arm away from her. “Then what's the idea?! Why'd you yank me all of a sudden? Geez, I thought I was going to have a heart attack!” answered the frantic teacher. June began to twiddle her fingers. “It's just that, doing Disney this week has really helped us get out of the slump we were all in...and we really don't know how to thank you for it.” June replied shyly. “Oh...well, I'd do anything for you guys.” he replied, lowering his tone. “So if you'll please have a seat, we'd like to do a little something for you now.” answered June, now smiling. The stage turned orange as the lights burst on. A beautiful mural of a sunset hung draped as the backdrop for the students. “'From the day we arrive on the planet. And, blinking, step into the sun.'” sang Spider as he stepped out on stage, flipping his dreadlocks back. “'There's more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done.'” added Violette as she appeared on stage. “'There's far too much to take in here. More to find than can ever be found.'” sang Billy. “'But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky. Keeps great and small on the endless round.'” added Rose. “'It's the Circle of Life, and it moves us all. Through despair and hope, through faith and love. 'til we find our place, on the path unwinding, in the Circle...the Circle of Life.'” they sang in unison as everyone stepped out on stage. As the instrumental interlude played, the students noticed Libby, Courtney and Juli standing by the door. “'It's The Circle of Life, and it moves us all. Through despair and hope, through faith and love.'” sang Courtney, accompanied by Libby and Juli. Violette quickly skipped towards her and hugged her tight. She then took her by the hand and led her up the stage. June then hugged Juli tight and held her hand tight. They both smiled at each other, pinkies linked. Libby stood alone with her head bowed down. Just then, a hand extended in front of her. She looked up to see Billy, smiling intently at her. She took his hand as they headed to the stage, “'Till we find our place, on the path unwinding. In the Circle, the Circle of Life!'” they all finished, hand in hand. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Kitty Cole (Theunitedstateofme) 'Songs' (All Songs are taken from Disney Animated Feature Films) *'Part of Your World' from The Little Mermaid. Sung by June. *'You'll Be In My Heart' from Tarzan. Sung by Spider and Charlie. *'Reflection' from Mulan. Sung by Courtney. *'Go the Distance' from Hercules. Sung by Teddy. *'Kiss the Girl' from The Little Mermaid sung by Rose and JR with Center Stage. *'The Circle of Life' from The Lion King. Sung by Center Stage.